The Medieval Spellingg Bee
by H2OSorceress
Summary: Arthur and Gwaine are having an argument over spelling. They go to Merlin for help and accidentally learn an unexpected secret. They also learn neither Gwaine, nor Merlin can spell words. This is a hopefully funny one-shot. It is funny in the author's opinion, at least. Sir Gwaine's POV. NO SLASH! Please read and review!


_**The Medieval Spellingg Bee**_

_Hello! This story was written all my own with friends and my parent's editing it. __My very first Merlin fanfic! Yay!_ It is set a bit before the Season 4 Premiere. Some people may be a bit OOC, but if they are really bad I apologize and please do tell me. The title idea belongs to USA network from the second episode of Psych _(therefore, it is meant to have two G's)  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**. The BBC does. At least, for now… *Muhahahahahacoughcoughcough*… Awkward.**_

* * *

Sir Gwaine's POV

"No, it is B-O-U-K!" I argued. The situation I found myself in was rather odd. Then again, they always are in Camelot. I am not completely sure how it began, but Arthur and I were arguing over the spelling of the word 'book'. Arthur had gotten the ridiculous notion into his head that it was B-O-O-K, while I insisted it was B-O-U-K. I knew secretly that I was wrong. Arthur was also wrong though. Book is spelled B-O-K. Everyone knows that. I wanted to get on the Princess' nerves (capital P, mind you- there is only one TRUE princess).

"This is getting out of hand! We need other people to agree with me - I mean one of us," exclaimed Arthur at last. We went to everyone in the castle, and even a few peasants in the town, asking which one of us was correct. Everyone, except the king that is. No one agreed with me whether the reason being ignorance, stupidity, or devotion to the Princess. Still I held fast. They say stubbornness is a virtue. Or is it good looks? Anyways, I've got both, so I'm good squared.

We had one more person to ask, and I was pretty sure he was going to side with me.

"Merlin, spell book," Arthur ordered. Really, you'd think he'd be nicer to the person who does everything for him, but no, the Princess will always be a princess. He was holding up an old, worn book that he had stolen from under some sheets on the floor in Merlin's room (how can Merlin even walk in that room? Then again, I'm one to talk), while we were annoying-I meant questioning Gaius, to use as an example (An example? And he calls Merlin the idiot). Gaius didn't look very ecstatic at Princess' choice for an example.

The raven-haired boy didn't respond, he just lost the small amount of color in his skin, so he looked exactly like the sheets he was changing on the bed, and if you looked closer, you could tell he was trembling ever so slightly. Hmm... I looked behind me to see if the king was there because Merlin occasionally wore a similar expression when Uther was around. He wasn't there, but almost everyone from the triangle table was-or was it the rectangle table? No... It was the ROUND table! A ingenious name, right? The table is round! Hahaha... Okay, moving on with the story...

Gaius appeared apprehensive, while everyone else looked exasperated at me for continuing the quest. They were also curious about the reason for Merlin's reaction.

Spontaneously, Merlin asks, "Are you angry with me for hiding my magic?" I am not really sure what was going on in my mind after that question, but I do know I needed some mead from those nine words. Gwen dropped her water pitcher with a loud clang. I was surprised the floor hadn't cracked from all the dropping jaws and the pitcher that hit it. Gaius had the amazing combination of worry, amusement, and vexation all on his weathered face in one expression.

"What do you mean, 'your magic'?" Arthur finally asked after what felt like an awkward eternity.

"That book you're holding is my spell book," Merlin said, sparking Gaius's annoyance once again. I heard him muttering about Merlin's "complete disregard for his own safety" and "his utter stupidity and carelessness". That meant Gaius knew, which actually wasn't very surprising.

"So, you didn't know I had magic?"

"I just wanted you to spell the word 'book'."

"Oh… Umm… Hahaha…B-U-U-K?"

**_The End._**

* * *

_I just made Gwaine not very smart for the story's sake. I hope he knows how to spell. I did not include Lancelot because he would probably warn Merlin or something like that and destroy the whole basis of the story. I got the whole idea from the fact that in the medieval days, there wasn't any universal spelling of words. It also comes form the fact that when you say, "Spell book" it can either mean a magic book or an order to spell the word 'book'. So… Thoughts? Rants?_


End file.
